This Evening Changes Everything
by crissingirl123
Summary: Burt is a proud dad of 2 sons. Kurt & Blaine but when Blaine is 2 years old he disappears. Burt looked for him everywhere but couldn't find him. After 14 years boys tell him that he's in danger and Burt will do everything to safe him. Blangst/Burt/Kurt
1. Where Is He?

**Hello! I was writing a chapter of one of my other stories and I had a lot ideas, but I couldn't really use them in that story… So I just had to make another story. I really like a Burt/Blaine friendship and Blangst. So if you read this you'll find a lot of this! **

**Should I continue or just end it here? Review! Please and tell me!**

**Btw I'm Dutch and my English is not very good... XD**

**This evening changes everything**

**Summary: Burt is a proud dad of two sons. Kurt and Blaine, but when Blaine is two years old he disappears. Burt looked for him everywhere, but couldn't find him. After fourteen years a few boys tell him that he's in danger and Burt will do everything to safe him. Blangst/Burt/Kurt **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

"Burt!" some voice shouted as Burt was walking on the street. It was already getting dark and Burt doesn't have a good feeling about this.

"Yeah?" Burt answered curious as he looked around. Looking for a knowing face, but the only thing he saw was a fist that punched him in his face.

"Sorry, man. I just couldn't control my arm." the same voice said, but Burt didn't believe any of it. He escaped from the arms that were wrapped around him and tried to ignore the pain in his nose. Shit, that's hurts. But Burt is a strong man. He turned around and run away. Not caring that it looked stupid that a grown man was running away from some teenagers.

"Fine! If you don't want to see your son ever again! Run!" _Kurt? _Burt thought. _They have Kurt? No this can't be true. He's home with Carole, Finn and Puck. He can't be with those guys. _But Burt didn't want to risk anything if it's about his son.

"Where is he?" Burt asked as he walked back to the boys.

"Now you're interested." One of the boys said. Most of those boys were drunk. Probably too drunk to remember this night. It's probably better to ignore those guys, but Burt just can't.

"Where is he?" Burt asked a little angrier now.

"Who?" one of those boys asked seriously. Did he really not remember?

"My son!" Burt shouted angry. Having trouble to hold his anger.

"He's in some room. It's a secret, which means I can't tell you!"

"Just fucking tell me were Kurt is!" Burt shouted as he grabbed one of those boys by his neck.

"Kurt? Who is Kurt?" One of the boys asked nervously. "Don't be so strong. I'm gonna pee in my pants." And he run off. Well one boy less to kill. Burt thought. Of course he won't kill anyone.

"Kurt is my son! Where is he?" Burt asked for the last time, looking all the boys in their eyes.

"We don't know. We-we thought Blaine was-was your son. Blaine Anderson." One boy said.

"Guys you have to see my pee!" The boy shouted who had run away earlier. And Burt just let them go. Blaine? His son. They know his son. The boy who left fourteen years ago. And he's in trouble. At least that's what they say, but they were pretty drunk. But he can't just forget this. It's too important.

* * *

"Dad! What happened?" Kurt immediately was on his feet as he saw his father in the doorway with a bleeding nose.

"Oh yeah, right" Burt actually forgot about the bloody nose. He was thinking about other things. Like his son. "I'll just clean that up" He added.

"I'll help" Carole said. She was curious about what had happened too.

"That would be nice" Burt flirted as they walked into the kitchen. Normally Carole would flirt back, but right now there where more important things she wants to know about.

"Explain…" Carole forced as she had cleaned up Burt's nose.

"Some boys came to me and told me that they had my son" Burt started and Carole nodded understandably. "They meant Blaine" Carole shocked. She didn't expect this.

"You mean the boy you haven't seen in fourteen years?" Burt nodded.

"They were drunk. Maybe it's not true." Burt stated. It was quiet for a while until they heard a sob. Their heads immediately turned to the door. Where Kurt was standing.

"Kurt!" Burt stood up and walked to his son.

"I can't believe you haven't told me!" Kurt shouted angry at his father.

"I wanted to tell you. Really. But I thought it didn't matter." Burt tried to explain.

"It didn't matter? I have a brother. You have another son! How can you not tell me this!" Kurt hasn't been as mad as this in a really long time. He stormed to his room and slapped the door behind him. It was quiet in the house now. Carole and Burt were holding hands and sitting in the kitchen. Finn and Puck had heard everything what Kurt said and didn't know what to say.

Burt still couldn't believe what just happened. He hasn't seen Blaine for a long time, but he still cares. And he didn't know if Blaine was safe or that those boys were right and they were really hiding him somewhere in a room, but one thing he did know. He'll find him and make sure that he's okay.

* * *

**This is a short introduction! If you like it, you should review, because I'm writing a lot stories at the same time right now and reviews make me write faster!**

**(But this is short the following chapter will be a little longer, but not really long!)**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	2. Can He Go To His Father?

**Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm sorry… but I had to write this chapter two times, because my computer didn't save it… :'( **

**Well I'll first answer the review XD:**

**I think that it's best for this story that Blaine is younger than Kurt. Blaine has to do lots of stuff and he also needs bonding time with his father (this will be more clear after this chapter). Thanks for asking btw, because I hadn't really thought about it yet! And the ship thing. My two favorite Blaine ships are Blaine/Puck and Blaine/Sebastian. I don't think Blaine/Sebastian (Seblaine) is gonna work out in this story so there is a big possibility that Plaine/Bluck is gonna happen! But I'm not sure… I don't even know what is gonna happen in the next chapter…**

**Please keep reviewing! And tell me what you thought! Is it okay as I ship Blaine with Puck some chapter or do you want him to date someone else?**

_**(Changed rating to be safe...)**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Birthday boy, how are you?" Blaine didn't even hear the boy. He was in his own world. That's how he had survived all these years locked in this room. He didn't even try to grab one of the guns in this room and shoot himself in his head. He isn't weak. He just thinks about good things. He tries to think about the things that happened before the kidnapping, even though he doesn't remember much.

"Already sixteen! You know what that means?" Blaine still didn't do anything. Not that he could speak. But the tape over his mouth wasn't the only thing that kept him from speaking.

"It means that you're here now for ten years! Ten fucking years!" Those guys were already drunk and it was clear that they are gonna drink more.

"It also means that you haven't spoke for a whole year now!" One man sad as he painfully rubbed over Blaine's head. "We want to hear you're beautiful voice again, sweetheart" But Blaine didn't answer.

"I brought the music!" Some guy suddenly says, who wasn't interested in Blaine's voice.

"I brought the alcohol!"

"And I brought the condoms!" Some tall boy said as he pulled of the tape from Blaine's mouth. Blaine knew what was going to happen. Just like all the other years. They get drunk, they drink more and get drunker and eventually they pass out. During these parties they most of the time don't use the condoms. Only the music and the alcohol, but Blaine wasn't a virgin anymore. Today exactly a year ago, the day he stopped talking, was the worst day of his life. And he was glad that it never happened again.

* * *

"Dad?" Kurt walked into the living room, where Burt was sitting on the couch. Finn and Carole weren't home and Kurt thought that this was the perfect moment to apologize.

"Hey" Burt said. He wasn't mad or anything, but he was just busy. He'd called the police, but they told him that they already looked for Blaine fourteen years ago and that they're not helping him again. They did their best, they told him.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said as he sat down next to his father.

"It's not your fault, son. I should've told you that you have a brother." Burt said. Kurt nodded, because he agreed with that even though he was here to tell him that it was all his own fault.

"But you didn't. And I had no reason to be mad at you." Kurt said as he pulled his father into a hug.

"I can tell you now." Burt said.

"No, dad. It's fine. You don't have to tell me anything… If you don't want to" Of course Kurt wanted to know more about it.

"I want to." Kurt nodded and Burt took a moment to prepare himself to tell the story. How is he gonna start and what is he gonna say?

"Blaine is 16 year, since today actually." Burt started. "I haven't seen him since he was two years old. I was taking you to kindergarten and asked the neighbor to babysit Blaine. We were friends. I trusted him. But when I came home. They were gone. Both of them." Father and son both were very emotional at the moment. They were so in the story that they didn't hear Carole and Finn arriving the house. They waited at the door and overheard the conversation between Burt and Kurt.

"I called the police. They looked for both of them and the first year nothing happened. Your mam and I were both so scared, but we had you to raise up too. We had to stay strong" Burt continued.

"You can stop if you want dad. You don't have to tell me. I don't want to see you cry." Kurt said.

"Your mother and I did a great job, you know. With raising you. You're such a good kid. But I really want you to know the truth. If you want to know it at least."

"Of course I want to know about my brother. But I don't know if I'm ready to know more right now." Kurt admitted and Burt nodded.

"I'll just tell you more some other day. Can I ask you something?" Kurt nodded.

"Do you want to help me find Blaine?" Kurt couldn't believe what his father just asked him. Normally Burt always things that this kind of stuff is too dangerous for him, but he really just asked him to help him find his brother.

"Yes!" Kurt screamed as he jumped into Burts opened arms. Finn and Carole looked at each other and both knew that this was the right time to walk inside. Carole immediately walked towards the kitchen, but Finn had other plans. He walked to the couch and wrapped his arms around Kurt and Burt and joined the hug. But he wasn't very welcome there.

"Finn! How long are you here already?" Kurt asked. As he sat up straight on the couch and punched Finn of him. He's not in the mood to have those sweaty arms around him for a second longer.

"Carole?" Burt questioned as he saw his wife standing in the kitchen.

"Long enough" Carole answered. And everyone was quiet again. Until Finn had something to say.

"We're gonna find Blaine" Finn said suddenly. "And if we can't do it with the four of us, we can ask the whole glee club or something!" And everyone smiled. Finn has his stupid moments, but he can be really sweet too. And he was right. They are gonna find Blaine and of course this is gonna be hard. But as a family they can manage this.

* * *

Blaine was right about the fact that the boys will pass out after getting drunk. They were all lying on the ground in some circle around him, but not for long.

"Guys! Wake up! NOW!" the oldest guy, who Blaine hasn't seen as much as the other boys, shouted. The boys slowly stand on their feet and looked at the boy who was standing in the doorway.

"How could you guys be so fucking stupid to tell his father about this?" the big man shouted angry at the boys who had attacked Burt.

"We're so sorry!" but the big man ignored their apology.

"You! Leave!" He told Blaine and it took a while for Blaine to realize what the man just said. He could go? After all those years, he was finally free to go! But where is he going? Can he go to his father? He does have a father, because those guys told him about Blaine. But where is he and does he even want him? What does and can he do outside of this room? Blaine isn't ready to face the real world, but he doesn't have a choice. The big boy walked to Blaine and unties the rope. He pulls Blaine out of the chair and punches him towards the door.

"Leave! And don't tell anyone a fucking thing!" And Blaine left without looking back. When he's outside he run as far as possible. But he isn't really in shape after sitting in a chair for ten years so after five minutes he lays down on the grass and tries to sleep. But he can't. He's scared. He hasn't been outside for a really long time and he doesn't know what to do.

* * *

**For if you didn't get it yet; Blaine is younger because he has to catch up with school stuff. He's been in that room since he's six so he needs time to do something about it!**

**I could've just tell you that Blaine's younger than Kurt, but I gave you a whole explanation… (and it isn't even a logical and good explanation…)**

**But please review and tell me the best Blaine-ship! They make me write faster XD! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	3. Someone He Can Trust

**That grammar mistake is all my fault… My English isn't very good! And I think this story is based in the end of season 2. But I don't think it really matters. Not yet anyway. **

**My FATHER is doing MY homework! Jealous? I bet you are!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Two this time! Yeah! Keep reviewing! XD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"_Mammie! Please help me!" _

"_Blaine, you have to listen to me. They will be nice. I'm so sorry, but I'm not your mother." _

"_What?" The tears were streaming over the six year old boy. _

"_Are you deaf? She's not your fucking mother. And you're going with us!" A boy shouted and Blaine took a few steps back. He didn't want to go with them. They weren't nice. His mother is nice. "It's not our fault, you know… that bitch can't pay for you anymore after her husband died. And we want to pay a lot of money for you." The angst became too much in Blaine's body. He screamed as hard as he could. Hoping that someone could hear him, but it never worked. It didn't work when his father was hitting him. At least the guy who said he was his father and it didn't work now, but Blaine always had hope. _

"_Let me go!" Blaine cried out, but the guys didn't let him go. They took him with him to their car._

"_Mam! Someone! Please!" Blaine's voice was loud, but no one could hear him, except for his fake mother. "I'm scared!" _

"Dude! Wake up!" When Blaine's eyes opened, he immediately rolled away. A big boy with a mohawk was hanging over him. Looking him right into his eyes.

"Dude, it was just a dream" Just a dream. Right. More like a memory. A really bad memory. The day when they brought him to the room. The room where he was for ten years. Blaine stood up and walked away. Totally ignoring the boy who was talking to him.

"That's not very nice." The boy teased as he grabbed Blaine by his shoulder and turned him around. "I'm Puck." Puck wanted to shake Blaine's hand, but Blaine wasn't moving. His arms were hanging against his body, while his eyes were staring at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked, but Blaine still didn't answer. He did gave a small nod.

"Yeah right! You look like shit." Again Blaine nodded, not even knowing what the boy just said.

"I'll bring you home." Blaine did hear this, though. He can't let Puck bring him home. He doesn't even know where his home is. But Puck doesn't need to know that. He turned around and made himself ready to run away, but he didn't. He hadn't left this park since three days. He's been here since the day they kicked him out of the room. He had no idea where to go. And he had no energy to walk. He hasn't eat or drink anything in the past thirty hours and Puck could see this.

"Dude, you have to let me take you to a hospital." Blaine shook his head a million times. He doesn't want and need to go to a hospital. He's fine. At least he will be fine, hopefully.

"You're sure you'll be fine?" Puck asked and Blaine nodded. Of course Puck didn't believe any of it, but what could he do if the boy doesn't want his help.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Blaine shook his head, but he did point to the pen which was in Puck's pocket. He had to trust someone and this guy seemed nice, even though he looks pretty scary.

"You want to write it?" Blaine shook his head still pointing. "You want to write something else?" This time Blaine nodded. Puck grabbed the pen and handed it to Blaine.

_Skool?_

"You have to go to school?" Puck had to read it a few times to realize what he probably meant. Blaine nodded. "Should I walk with you?" Puck thought it was a little weird, because it was 7.15 pm, but didn't think about it. Blaine started to write something else.

_No skool_

"You don't go to school?" Blaine nodded. "You want to go to a school?" Again Blaine nodded. "I can take you with me to the school where I go tomorrow. First hour is Glee club, so you don't have to pay attention." And a smile appeared on Blaine's face. Glee club, that means singing. He loves to listen and watch people who are singing and dancing and having fun.

"Are you here tomorrow around 8.00 am?" Blaine nodded. Even though he never knows what time it is. He's always here, so that's not going to be a problem.

"You really have to eat something, dude" Puck said as he looked for something to eat in his bag. After a while he pulled out something that looked like food and handed it to Blaine. And Blaine immediately took it and took a big bite. Puck laughed. He doesn't know why he's helping a stranger like that, but it feels right.

"Well, I'm going now! You're sure you'll be fine?" Blaine nodded and Puck left. Blaine laid down again on the grass. He's going to school tomorrow. He's proud of himself for asking Puck, for writing it down, even though his spelling isn't very great. It's pretty scary, because there will be a lot people, who are probably bigger than he is. Blaine had realized in the past two days that he isn't really the tallest boy here, but it's also exiting. He always heard those guys say stuff he doesn't understand, but from now on he'll know more about history or math. And when he'll get in trouble Puck will be there too, he won't let him alone, right? No, he won't.

* * *

"Dad! I found something!" Burt immediately was on his feet and walked up to Kurt who had been searching information about Blaine. This is how they've been spending their time for the past few days.

"He lives with miss and mister Sadler in New Jersey." There was a picture of a five year old boy with two adults on the page. Burt and Kurt were both staring at the picture as Finn and Puck came into the living room.

"The boy was weird. But you'll meet him tomorrow. I'm picking him up in the morning and bring him to school." Puck told Finn.

"Who's weird?" Kurt asked.

"The boy in the park. He doesn't speak and he looks like shit."

"And you left him alone?" Puck nodded.

"I gave him something to eat and then I left." Puck finished as he walked up to Burt and Kurt. Finn followed him. They both looked at the picture which was on the page. "That kid and the kid I just met really look alike. Only is that boy younger. How do you know that boy?" Puck asked not taking the time to read anything that was on that page.

"It's Blaine, my son!" Burt said as he stopped staring at the picture and turned his attention to the boy with the mohawk. "Where have you seen him?" He asked calmly.

"In the park." Puck simply said. Burt stood up, grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. Finn, Kurt and Puck followed him. Maybe it's not Blaine, but there is a chance. A chance that he can finally see his son again. And he's gonna take it.

* * *

**Thanks 4 reading! **

**Like it? Hate it? Review? They make me write faster! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	4. Father Meets Son

**Hello! Today I spent the whole day studying English expressions and words and grammar... atjo... but I really wanted to update this story. I already knew what was going to happen in this chapter as soon as I had posted the other chapter, but I couldn't write it yet... **

**I really want to thank StoryDreamer for reviewing every chapter until now! You're totally awesome! But also thanks for the other review last chapter! As soon as I saw that I had another review I wrote this chapter! That's what reviews do to me! So you know what you have to do! You don't have to do anything, but I'll appreciate it!**

**Well this is already way too much nonsense, so I'll stop now!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Blaine?"

As soon as he heard someone calling him he sat up. Who is that? How does he know his name? It's probably nothing. They probably screamed someone else's name.

"Blaine!"

"Maybe we should give it up! We've been looking for almost an hour now. Maybe he left or something" Finn said.

"We're not stopping" Burt determined.

No, they said defiantly Blaine. How can people know his name? He hasn't told anyone his name? What if the guys are back? What if they regret kicking him out of that room? He can't go back. He doesn't want to go back. He started at the ground. Too afraid to look around, too scared of what he may see and too scared to move. The footsteps came closer and closer. And it wasn't only one person. At least two or three. Maybe even four.

"Blaine?" This time the voice was softer. Almost friendly, but Blaine couldn't look up. He just couldn't look up.

"Dude?" This time he did look up. Puck? What is he doing here?

"Blaine?" A bald man asked Blaine. First Blaine looked at Puck, who nodded. And Blaine trusted Puck, even though he doesn't know why. Blaine looked at the adult and nodded his head. What happened next, Blaine hadn't planned. The man wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. And Blaine panicked. He tried to escape from those big arms and Burt immediately let go.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Blaine moved back. Not wanting to be to close to the man. He did regret freaking out that much. The guy looks so friendly and nice, but he can't trust someone because he or she looks nice. Appearance means nothing. It's all about the inner.

Blaine saw how Burt took a step closer and Blaine immediately shook his head, he didn't want him to come closer. He doesn't want anyone close to him. Blaine looked right into Burt's eyes. He wasn't really paying attention to Finn and Kurt. Not even to Puck right now. It was all about the big guy, who was not even as tall as the boy.

"I'm Burt." Burt told him and he saw how Blaine's expression changed from scared to confused. Did he know that he's his father? Does he know that he has a father whose name is Burt? He didn't know, but he did want to know. "I'm your father" He added and Blaine couldn't believe his ears. He had thought that he had to look for his father, he'd never expect that he'd came to him. And he's not ready yet. How stupid it sounds and is, he just isn't ready yet to see him.

"Kid, you really need to relax. We're really not going to do anything." Burt waited for a while, when he saw that Blaine had relaxed a little he continued. "I heard that you've meet Puck earlier today" Again Blaine nodded. "He's taking you to school tomorrow?" Another nod. "Are you sure your ready for that." This time Blaine didn't move his head. He just stared straight forward. Because no, he wasn't really ready for that. But he wanted to be ready.

"Blaine, look at me" Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again after a few seconds. He had find the courage to look into his father's eyes again. His father whose right infront of him. "Is it good if I take you home?" Burt immediately regretted that he said it like that. He saw the horror in the boy's eyes. He doesn't know what the boy has been through, but it must have been really bad. But he didn't expect the boy to do what he did. Blaine nodded his head slowly and a smile appeared on Burt's face. Blaine wanted to go home with him! He raised his hand to Blaine to help him stand up, but Blaine immediately panicked again and this made Burt panick. He pulled his hand back.

"Puck?" Burt asked and Puck knew what to do. He held out his hand and Blaine immediately took it.

"Well let's go!"

It was quiet on their way home. Everyone was afraid to say something. Kurt even hadn't said a word since they left their house that evening. When they were home the uncomfortable silence was still around, but Burt decided to stop it.

"Blaine? I'll show you around." Blaine nodded and followed the man. And this left the other three teenagers left alone in the living room. As soon as the door closed sounds of voices filled the room.

"You're right. He is weird." Finn said and Puck just shrugged. Maybe he wasn't as weird as he thought he was. Maybe he was just scared.

"I like him" Kurt said.

"You don't even know him yet. Maybe he's this nerdy kid who likes to watch disney movies." Kurt looked unbelievably at Finn.

"Well I think you're kind of nice too and yesterday I caught you watching Mulan." Finn's cheeks turned red and Puck burst out laughing.

"Well I think that when Blaine wants to watch a Disney movie, I'll would love to join him." Puck rambled when he was done with laughing.

"Puck? What the fuck?" Finn exclaimed and this time it was Puck's time to blush. And Kurt could just laugh at them.

* * *

"This is your room from now on!" Burt told Blaine. Blaine was acting really nervous and sleepy. Burt hoped it was just because he was tired, but he was afraid that he was in pain. That someone had hurt him. He really had to keep an eye on him. "Take a look inside" But Blaine didn't move. Those people were so nice. Maybe even too nice. People can't be that nice. He'd always thought that his mother was that nice, but she wasn't. She wasn't the nice woman who he thought she was. So why would this man be the nice man Blaine thinks he is?

"Do you want to say goodbye to anyone downstairs?" Blaine shook his head. He needed to sleep. He could finally sleep in a real bed again.

"Well, good night" Blaine nodded and Burt left. Blaine wanted to run after him. To say goodnight back and to give him a hug. Just like a normal father and son relationship. And he really was going to do it, but than he left. He walked downstairs and Blaine didn't have the energy to follow him.

When Burt came downstairs Puck had already left and Kurt and Finn also left to their beds a little while later after saying good night. Burt said down on the couch and waited until his wife came home. She should be home in a few minutes. Burt grabbed a book and started reading. But he didn't really read. He stared at the pages while thinking about the crazy past days. He found out so much, but there is still so much to know. He's hoping Blaine is going to tell him. And fast. He really wants to help Blaine, but for that he needs his help. And probably that of Puck.

A car parked before their house and Burt stand up and opened the door. Assuming it was Carole, but it wasn't. As soon as he realized that he walked back into the builing and grabbed his gun.

"Don't move!" He shouted, but there were to much people. Someone climbed on a ladder and broke the window. The window of where Blaine was lying in his bed.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" _Shoot Burt. Damn it! Shoot!_ And he fired. The bullet landed right into the guy's leg, but it didn't stop him. Burt didn't want to kill someone. He can't kill someone. The guy disappeared in the house and Burt couldn't shoot anymore. He turned the gun to one of the other boys, but he just shrugged. Like he isn't even scared for a gun. Like it doesn't scares him if he's going to die.

"Put your fucking gun down or I'll kill your fucking son!" Burt looked up and saw his son hanging over the window with a knife against his throat. Shit!

* * *

**I'm so sorry! But it's time for me to sleep! Review if you like/hate it! Or if you hate me for ending this chapter like this…! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	5. They Are Back

**Hello! I know I'm very slow with updating and they won't be any earlier in the next two weeks. I've got 14 test in six days and I really need to study, but I kinda forced myself to update at least one chapter before I'm gonna stud, which should be right now…**

**But thanks for the review I guess! There's nothing special going on here!... But I'll just shut up right now, so you all can start reading the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"What's going on here?" Finn asked in a sleepy voice. The sounds outside had waked him up and as curious as he is, he just had to take a look and he's glad he did. And he wasn't the only one who was looking. A few of the neighbors had come outside to watch, but soon had left again as soon as they saw what was going on. They didn't want to be a part of that.

"Finn, go back inside!" Burt shouted and for a really short time Finn almost listened. It was all too much. His stepdad was standing there with a gun against his head and his stepbrother is hanging above him with a knife against his troth. And he knows that he isn't strong enough to fight them. But he'll try.

Then something happened that both Burt and Finn never had expect. Blaine, who was still hanging over the window grabbed the guy who was holding him there by his troth and the knife felt on the ground. Right before Finn. Finn doesn't know how to use a knife, but it can't be that hard. Right?

"Take it!" Blaine shouted at his brother and everyone was shocked. The boy who hadn't spoke for a whole year, just said two words. Finn moved to the knife and grabbed it just in time.

"Use it and they'll both die"

And those were the words were Finn was scared of. Even though he had expected him to say that. But there was nothing to be scared of right? Behind his back Kurt was calling the police. His voice was quiet, but he could still hear it and Finn could only hope that the others didn't hear it.

"Why are you doing this?" What the only thing that Finn could get out of his mouth.

"Why? We didn't do anything! You're little brother here is ours!" Blaine shook his head, but didn't say anything. He had said enough for a really long time he thought.

"But… but he's Burt's son" It came more out of his mouth like a question as a fact.

"Maybe, but we're the one that raised him. We're the one that made him like he is right now!"

"Like shit!" Burt shouted. "Because of you he doesn't talk!" Burt shouted madly. He was fighting so hard to get free, but two guys were holding him strongly.

"He just spoke. All right we'll be honest. We hadn't heard his voice for a whole year until now, but it doesn't matter. We like it quiet. You don't so what's your problem?" The guy said.

"My problem? My problem is that you hurt Blaine" Burt looked up to the window. The window where Blaine was supposed to be, but he wasn't. Was he still fighting with the guy? Was he winning? He hoped so.

"Is he gone? Oh no!" But the guy didn't even tried to make it sound believable. And then he saw it. He saw the boy standing in the hallway. Still with a phone in his hands, but the phone call had already ended a few minutes ago. The police could come any minute. "What are you fucking doing?"

"I… uhm… I'm… nothing" Kurt stuttered and no one could blame him. There was a lot of pressure.

"You're sure?" Another guy walked up to Kurt, but he didn't come really far, because soon Finn was in his way.

"Leave!" Finn shouted.

"And you're going to stop who? Me?" The guy asked in disbelieve and his mates laughed with him.

"That was the plan, yes" Finn said as he raised his hand. His fist ended on the guy's nose, which immediately started to bleed.

"Grab him!" The guy shouted but luckily they couldn't do anything anymore.

"Don't move and keep your hands where I can see them!" Three cars with agents arrived and they all had a gun in their hands. "NOW!" The two guys let Burt go and two of the caps grabbed them and put them in the car.

"What the hell is going on here?" That was Carole who had also arrived now.

"I'll explain it later sweetheart" Burt said to his wife "There is also one in the house" Burt told the caps as all the others were in the car almost on their way to the police station, in prison, where they belong.

"Guys! Blainey locked himself up! I can't get in!"

"Well, isn't that a good time to come outside the house, is it?" One of the caps said and the expression on the guy's face who just came out of the house was priceless. The last guy was being dragged into the car and Burt knew that he had to explain what happened.

"It is okay if we go inside?" And the two agents nodded. The other four went to the police station.

"Sure"

"Kurt? Can you go upstairs to check on Blaine?" And Kurt nodded, because he really wanted to do that. Carole, Burt and the two agents were sitting on the couch as Kurt left to Blaine's room and Finn to his own.

And Burt told his story. He told about Blaine and about those guys. At least everything he knew about them. Which wasn't much.

* * *

"Blaine? Are you here?" a simple knock on the door followed. "It is okay if I open it?" Another knock. Kurt didn't really know if that was a yes, but he still opened it. And as he opened it he saw Blaine sitting against the wall, hiding his face in his hands. Between his fingers was blood streaming slowly to the ground.

"Blaine are you alright?" Blaine shrugged and right after that gasped. Moving wasn't probably the best thing to do right now. "Let me see you, please" But Blaine didn't move. He wasn't ready for that.

"Blaine? I really need to know if you're okay" But Blaine didn't answer. Not that Kurt had expected him to talk. Those guys who were here said that he hadn't spoke for a whole year and Kurt is sure that Blaine isn't going to say a lot for a long time.

"I'm Kurt" Kurt said as he reached his hand out. Blaine stared at it for a moment and Kurt almost wanted to take his hand back, but then Blaine moved. His hand slowly moves from his face to Kurt hand. Blaine almost wanted to take Kurt's hand, but then realized that his hands are still covered with blood, so he made a little wave. And Kurt waved back with a little smile on his face.

"Do you need a doctor, Blaine?" Blaine immediately shook his head.

"Alright. Can you tell me something about yourself?" Again Blaine shook his head.

"Alright. I don't really know what to… do… Do you want me to leave?" And this time Kurt had expected Blaine to shook his head again, but he didn't do anything. He only took a deep breath and placed his hands back into his face.

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" Burt shouted from downstairs. Kurt looked at Blaine who was nodding his head.

"I guess!" Kurt shouted back.

"It's time for you to go to bed, Kurt. And for you too Blaine" Blaine nodded his head as he saw Burt standing in the doorway.

"But we can't just let him here alone after what just happened." Kurt complained.

"He won't" A pillow and a blanket appeared from behind Burt's back. "I'll sleep here in his room"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Again!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! And jeeeeeeeeeey for Blaine the fighter!XD **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	6. I'm So Sorry

**Thanks for reading, alerting and for the favorites! But do you still enjoy this or should I make an end in one or two chapters? Because right now I'm really thinking about doing that..! If you're a reader of this story and you really enjoy this then you should review and tell me to continue!**

**People also should pm me or something when it takes too long for me to update… because I can be really slow and stuff! And a pm can do lots of things with me! XD**

**But anyway; for now enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Kiddo? Is it okay if I sleep with you? I'll just sleep on the ground" Burt said politely as Kurt had finally left and he walked inside, but stopped a few inches before the bed. Blaine slowly nodded his head. "Seriously if you want me to leave, just tell me" Blaine shook his head. But know it wasn't fair to say that. Blaine doesn't talk and he won't tell Burt to leave.

"Goodnight" Blaine just hummed in return. And Burt really wanted to say more, but he know that Blaine need his sleep. Burt couldn't sleep. He stayed awake until late at night. Smiling a little as soon as he heard Blaine snore next to him. It was a good sign that he was sleeping. The snore was not loud at all. It was so soft that Burt had to do his best to hear it, but with no other sounds in the room he could hear it perfectly. It almost made him forget what just happened and that is what he wants right now. He has to be there for Blaine and he can't be scared for some guys who has been in Blaine's life for almost the whole time. Those guys are more family for Blaine than Burt right now. And that hurts and that's why he's going to change that.

It was 7 am and Burt was still awake. He could hear people slowly getting ready for school downstairs. But he's still listening to Blaine who had stopped snoring a few minutes ago. Cries were coming out of his mouth and Burt heard him begging in his sleep. Burt stood up and looked at the boy in the bed. Tears were literly streaming over his cheeks and he was moving a lot.

"Blaine! You have to wake up! It's just a dream." Burt tried to calm the boy, but he was still asleep.

"Blaine, please wake up! You need to listen to me, there is nothing here. It's just me!" Burt said a little harder now, hoping that he would hear him.

"Don't touch me!" Blaine screamed out as he punched Burt of him. He jumped onto the guy and raised his fist.

"Blaine, don't. I don't want to hurt you" Blaine's fist slowly moved back next to his body.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Blaine kept repeating. He walked back to his bed staing at Burt like he was some sort of monster, but Blaine didn't thought that Burt was a monster, he was. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Blaine still kept saying as he sat on his bed and slowly laid down. "I'm so sorry" He grabbed the blanket and covered his body. His eyes were still wide open and the words _I'm so sorry _kept coming out of his mouth.

"Blaine stop it" Burt said, but Blaine didn't stop. It looked like he didn't even heard it. He kept saying it. First he doesn't speak at all and now he can't shut up. "Blaine, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'll never be mad at you."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Blaine, please. I will never hurt you. Never. You don't have to apoligize."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Dad! It's time for breakfast! Are you coming?" Kurt shouted upstairs. Perfect moment... Burt thought.

"Sure!" He shouted back. "Blaine? Are you coming too?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" But he did stand up and walked to the door. Burt didn't trust it. It looked like he wasn't paying any attention at where he was going and he has to walk downstairs. What if he falls?

"Blaine, you're sure you're okay?" He asked, but the answer was predictable.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Not that he wasn't saying that the whole time, because he was. Soon they were downstairs, Burt was relieved that Blaine didn't fell or anything, but he still was worried. He was still apoligizing and as soon as he opened the door all the eyes looked at him in surpise. They are all surprised that words are coming out of Blaine's mouth, but also because of what he's saying and how much.

"Blaine shut up!" Burt shouted this time and he immediately regretted it. But Blaine did stay quiet. Tears were back in his eyes, but he stopped with apoligizing.

"Hey" Kurt greeted to stop the silence.

"Hey, kiddo" Burt answered as he sat down and told Blaine to sit down to next to him and Finn, who arrived after Blaine and Burt.

"Hey dude" Finn greeted Blaine.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Blaine answered again.

"Why? Did you eat all of the food or something, because if you did you really should be sorry" Finn said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry"

"It was just a joke, I can see there is still food." Finn added, but it wasn't working. Not that it was his fault, but it did make him comfortable. "Uhm.. help" He said as he turned his attention to Burt.

"I don't know what is going on either. He kept saying this from when he woke up out of a nightmare and jumped on me" Burt explained and everyone nodded, until they realized what he just said.

"Jumped on you?" Kurt asked.

"It was my own fault. I was shaking him awake and he was scared and he jumped on me and was about to hit me, which isn't his fault" he added as soon as he saw the expressions on his family faces. "And he just won't shut up"

"He stayed quiet when you shouted at him right?" Carole said.

"I know, but I don't want to do it again. He's been through a lot and I'm here to help and not to shout at him."

"I know you don't want to do it and I honestly don't think either that you should do it again" Carole answered. The whole group tried to ignore the I'm so sorry's of the boy on the chair, but they didn't do a right job. Because all of them, even Finn, knew that this wasn't just about what happened this night. He's probably having flashbacks or something.

Soon their was a knock on the door and everyone wanted to open it, but Finn was the fastest. He opened it and Puck walked inside.

"Hey dude. I'm here to pick up Blaine. I promised him to bring him to school" He said a little bit to enthusiast, but Finn didn't realize it.

"Oooh... he's there" Finn said as he pointed to the kitchen. Puck nodded and walked towards the kitchen. The closer he came, the more sounds he heard out of the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" He heard Blaine say.

"He's talking?" Puck whispered.

"Yeah, but just that and he won't shut up" Finn said back, not trying to whisper. Puck nodded in understanding and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dude! How are you?" Blaine went quiet. He had to shook his head a little to realize where he was. He's with his father and a woman and his brothers in the kitchen. Puck is there too."Are you ready for school?" Blaine looked up and looked into Puck's eyes.

"I don't think that..." Burt started, but then Blaine nodded. And if Blaine wants it, why would Burt stop it right?

"Fine, but don't let him alone for even a minute" Burt warned.

"Of course, Mr. Hummel. I'll keep an eye on him" Puck said.

"The whole day. And if something is wrong you call me immediately" Puck nodded. "Good. Don't you two have to go to school too?" Burt asked then as he turned his attention to Finn and Kurt. They both nodded, stood up and grabbed their bags.

"Do you keep an eye on your brothers?" Carole asked as she kissed her son goodbye.

"Of course" Finn answered, because it's as simple as that. He'll always help his brothers.

The boys left and they kept a worried Burt alone with Carole.

"They'll be fine" Carole encouraged. And Burt wanted to believe it, he really did. But something in him told him that it was too soon to let Blaine alone with all those teenagers who are way taller and bigger as him. Especially after what happened this night, or this morning. Bllaine isn't ready for school, but he is ready for friends. Friends will be good for him and that's why Burt didn't stop them when they left. And that's why Burt just has to deal with his nerves and give it a go. At least Blaine won't be alone, because he had Finn, Kurt and Puck. That's for sure.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	7. You Need To Breathe

**A/N**: Hello! How are you doing? Second story I'm writing today and it's not even dark outside yet… but it will be soon because it's 10 PM :) Thanks for opening this story/chapter because that means that you're still reading this

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Last chapter didn't get any respond and I just really want to know if you still like it :P

For now; enjoy this chapter (or not)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

When Puck and Blaine were outside Puck had asked Blaine if he wanted to sit with him on his motorbike, but Blaine had said no. Well, he hadn't really said it, but he shook his head a million times and Puck took this as a no. Why? I guess he can read his mind.

"Well, we're gonna walk to school" Puck announced as Kurt and Finn made themselves ready in Kurt's car. "Can you tell Schuester we're late? My first class is Spanish, he'll understand"

"No way, you can just drive with us" Kurt suggested, Puck turned around but he saw in Blaine's eyes that he didn't find it a good idea. That was clear by the terror in his eyes. And after a long argument between Kurt and Puck about that he and Finn can walk with them, that it didn't matter for them to be late for school, Puck still had refused for them to walk with them.

"No Kurt. Maybe it doesn't matter for you but Finn and I has been too late a lot the last few weeks and our teacher would care." Puck reasoned and Finn just gave a simple 'yeah, bro' in responds.

And that's how they ended walking to school together, just the two of them. Not that it was anything special. Blaine hadn't said a words and Puck couldn't shut up. He wanted Blaine to know some stuff about school before they walked inside, but Puck wasn't even sure that he was listening or not. Blaine didn't even nod his head or shook it when he said something he should or shouldn't do. He just stared straight in front of him.

"Are you sure you want this?" Puck asked for the last time, because right now he wasn't that sure anymore.

"Yeah" Blaine answered as he smiled shyly at Puck who was standing next to him. Blaine hadn't expect for Puck to grab his hand before he opened the door and walked inside. When they arrived luckily no one was in the hallway. That way no one would look weird at the injured boy or at the fact that he's holding hands with Puck, the straightest guy on the school.

"Welcome to my school" Puck said and this was almost the first time that he had a real smile on his face while he walks through the hallway, knowing that he has Spanish as next class. Blaine couldn't do anything else as returning the smile.

"First we're going to my locker and then we're going to Spanish class. Don't tell anyone, but this teacher is actually pretty nice." Puck precisely informed Blaine where they are going and what they are doing. He didn't want any unexpected things to happen. He wanted that Blaine knew everything and that he could stop it if he didn't want to do it.

Five minutes later both of the boys were standing in front of the door that was leading them to Spanish class. As Puck checked his phone he could see that Finn and Kurt had told Mr. Schuester that they will be a little later. That's one problem solved. Puck looked at Blaine for the last time. He knew that Sam and Santana have the this class to right now, which was a good thing. That way Blaine doesn't have to meet the whole Glee-club at the same time. Not that he had to meet anyone.

"Last time to say no" Puck said, but Blaine won't say no. He wants to go in there and he wants to know how good or bad his Spanish is. He had hear a lot of Spanish music and conversations the last few years.

"Let's go" He said quietly and Puck knew that this would be his last words for the last couple of hours. His last words until they are alone again.

When Puck opened the door every student immediately looked up from their work they were working on. Most of the students at McKinley could concentrate at all during class, they just did their work at home and pretended to do it during class. He looked around for any free places, but he soon saw that there weren't any free places next to each other over. But Santana and Sam were sitting next to each other.

"Sam, Satan. Can you two please sit somewhere else?" He asked his hand not leaving Blaine's. Santana and Sam immediately looked up and both looked surprised at Blaine.

"Who's that?" Santana asked as she looked at Blaine who was just listening at the conversation that was going on. Not even thinking about being a part of it.

"Just let us sit there" Puck said this time.

"If your friends tells us who he is, we would love to sit someone else" Santana said with a smirk on her face.

"Just let them sit there" This time it was Mr. Schuester who spoke and Sam and Santana did what them was told. Blaine sat down and soon realized that he knew most of the stuff that was said. He even knew when Mr. Schuester was making a mistake, not that he would tell him though.

The whole time Blaine was sitting on that chair he could feel the eyes on him. He really didn't like it. He could almost hear them thinking. _Who is that? What does it here? He looks disgusting! Go away! You're worthless. You don't belong here. Go back to where you belong. _

"Dude? Are you okay?" Blaine got out of his thoughts and immediately looked up in Puck's eyes. His amazing eyes. "You're crying, shit dude. Let me call Burt"

"NO!" Blaine shouted with a hoarse voice. This wasn't the best thing to do. He coughed out loud as he tried to control his breath. Which wasn't the easiest thing to do for Blaine as everyone, literally everyone, was watching him._ Everything will be okay. You'll be okay. Don't act like a baby and stop coughing and breathe. BREATHE. Blaine you need to breathe. Blaine you need to_-… but he can't. His thoughts ended and it became black in front of his eyes. He passed out in front of a class full of students.

"Blaine!" Puck shouted as he laid Blaine in his arm. He tried to shook Blaine awake, but it wasn't working.

"Puck! Go to the school nurse. I'll call an ambulance" Mr. Schuester said, knowing that the nurse can't help Blaine completely, and Puck nodded at this. What if Blaine's going to die? He would never forgive himself. He wanted to bring Blaine to school. It would be his fault and he can't live with that.

* * *

"Maybe I should call, maybe I should go to him" Burt said worriedly. He really shouldn't let Blaine go to school.

"Sweetheart, you're worrying way too much. Blaine will be fine. Puck, Finn and Kurt are all there and they all will be there for him." Carole said, but it wasn't working on Burt.

They're gone for over an hour now and Burt still hadn't calm down and slowly Carole started to think that Burt was right, but she won't say that. She had to calm her husband down.

"Last night he was attacked by some ass who had kidnapped him for years" Burt cried. "And now I let him go to school. That's pretty stupid" And before Carole could answer this, Burt's phone started ringing and he immediately answered it.

"Burt Hummel speaking" He said as he tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Burt, you know Blaine right?" Burt nodded, but soon realized that Will can't see that.

"Yes I know Blaine, why? Is something wrong? I knew I shouldn't have let him go to school it was…" But Burt didn't have the change to finish his sentence.

"He passed out. He's with the school nurse now. I already called an ambulance. You really should come. I don't know if he's going to make it." And even though Burt had said that this would happen, it still surprised him that it really did. Because Carole was right, he had Finn, Puck and Kurt. After a fast 'I'm coming' he grabbed his jacket and run to the door.

"Where are you going?" Carole asked.

"McKinley, Blaine passed out"

"I'm coming with you" And that how Carole and Burt ended up in their car. To McKinley. On their way to their son. Their son who can be dead.

* * *

**A/N**: Yep I'm evil! XD But if you want to know what's gonna happen, you should review! That way you'll get it earlier, because then I want to write more :P!

Still thanks for reading, review and tell me what you thought! XD

Xxx Crissingirl123


	8. What Happened?

**A/N**: I haven't updated for a reeeeeeeeaaaaaaallllllllyyyy y (I'm surprised that my laptop doesn't know that words… everyone uses it right? Or is it just me?!) long time…. And I'm sorry about that and I didn't really have I reason. I just didn't feel like writing anything! And I still don't…. that's why it's crap and short… I'm sooooorrrrryyy!

But people aren't mad at me, I hope… because if you are feel free to yell at me in a pm! Because when you do that I'll maybe be sooooooo scared that I do update faster :P

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

On Burt's and Carole's way to McKinley, Mr. Schue had called again to tell them that Blaine was already on his way to the hospital. The ambulance was already there and it was better if Burt immediately goes to the hospital where Blaine will be too any minute.

As soon as they arrived Burt stepped out of the car, he locked It and almost forgot that his wife was still in there.

"I'm so sorry" He said as he unlocked the door again.

"It's fine, Love. Come on, let's go"

And they walked into the hospital without looking back.

* * *

"Burt! Mam!" Finn walked up to his stepdad and mother the first moment he saw them.

He and Kurt had drove to the hospital as soon as Puck told them what happened. And of course, Puck went too. No one else joined them, because it was still during school and Blaine didn't really know anyone else. He practically knows no one, but he needs Finn, Kurt and especially Puck to be there.

"Finn, son! What happened?"

"I don't know much, Burt." Finn said honestly, he only knew what Puck had told him and that was not much. He only knew that Blaine was unconscious in class and Finn knows that Burt and his mother know that already.

Right then, like it was planned, Puck showed up and Kurt followed. After that they had talked to some doctors they joined the others in the waiting room. They didn't tell them much, because they weren't family on paper (in Kurt's case, not yet). They had agreed that someone had to stay in the rest room just in case Carole and Burt were going to be there earlier than expected. "But Puck was there" Finn added.

Burt immediately turned his attention to Puck. Burt saw he son standing behind him, his eyes were wet. He'd cried. Burt opened his arms to invite Kurt for a hug, but it looked like Kurt didn't even notice that Burt was spreading his arms. He just kept staring at the ground.

What the doctors told him can't be good news.

Blaine didn't die, right?

No, he didn't.

Otherwise Burt will never forgive himself.

It almost looked like Puck could read his thought, because he started to explain. But on the other hand was it kind of obvious what Burt should be thinking, because what else would he expect?

"He's alive. He should be awake any minute doctor Smythe said." Puck informed Finn, Carole and Burt.

"What happened during class?" Burt asked and Puck knew that this was again a question for him to answer.

"I think people were giving him too much attention. He was freaking out. He couldn't control his breath and suddenly he passes out." Puck explained way too easily and of course this wasn't easy for him. Because of something, Blaine meant something for him, but right now he needed to be strong for Blaine, but also for the rest of that family.

Burt nodded at this. Because what else is he supposed to do.

"When can we see him?" Carole asked this time. Burt on the other hand, walks up to his other son and wrapped his arms around him.

"Kiddo, everything will be okay" He comforted even though he wasn't sure of his own words and he was pretty sure that Kurt won't believe any of this, but he just nodded.

"Yes, he'll live." Kurt started as he talked into his father's neck. "But he has been through so much, at first it didn't hit me, but after this and the fact that he passes out because of too much attention. It just makes it all so real."

"But we're going to help him. We just need to be more careful" Kurt nodded at this.

No one had heard a doctor coming up to them until he spoke.

"Are you family of Blaine Anderson?"

* * *

**A/N**: I am aiming for this story to be like ten chapters… maybe one or two more! But I don't think so…. I just really want to finish all my stories that I'm writing right now to be finished so I can start again XD (But then one story at the time…)

But please review and tell me what you thought!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	9. Why Didn't You Try To Save Me?

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here the new chapter :P! Finally… But school started again, which means that I will be updating more! (I know that is weird, but during the holiday I don't feel like writing anything, but when I have to do my homework I can chose between doing my homework or writing, because my parents don't see the difference…. And then it's not that difficult! XD)

But have fun with reading!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

The doctor told them that one of them was allowed to come inside. To go to Blaine. And they all agreed that this person should be Burt. It's his son so he should be the one to go see him. And he can tell the rest what is going on after that.

The doctor brought mister Hummel to the room and opened the door for him.

"Just make sure not to talk too loud. He has a headache and just be his father." The doctor said before he left.

Burt sat down next to the bed where Blaine was lying. When Burt came into the room Blaine hadn't moved at all, but when the doctor left he turned to see his father.

"Hey" Blaine said quietly. Burt was surprised to hear him speak, but he wouldn't let him know that.

"Hey son, how are you doing?" Blaine took a moment to answer that, but eventually he spoke in a shaky and soft voice.

"I screwed up. Noah was so nice to me and I couldn't take it. I'm such a coward" It was very difficult for Burt to hear his son speaking, his voice was very huskily because he hadn't speak for a while.

"Blaine please look at me" And Blaine did what he was told. "I don't know what you've been through, but whatever it is, you survived. That makes you the strongest person I've ever met. I won't push you to do anything, but when you're ready, I'm here to listen to you. And not just me. Everyone in the house and Puck too will be there when you want to talk. We may not all know you yet, but we're a family. You can tell us what happened or just something you want to say, we won't judge you." When Burt was done with his speech he patiently waited until Blaine was going to say something back, but nothing was happening.

Blaine was staring straight forward, not knowing what to say. He had a strange feeling in his stomach, a feeling he hasn't felt in years. Was this how it felt to be with people who loved and cared about you.

"Blaine?"

"Thank you" Was the only thing Blaine could say. He didn't know why, but he believed everything Burt just said. "Sir?"

"Yes, Blaine?" Burt decided to not make a comment about the word sir. Of course Blaine doesn't calls him dad yet, he'll just has to wait a little bit longer.

"If you're my father, why didn't you try to save me?"

And that question almost made Burt cry. And Blaine saw this and immediately was mad at himself for asking something like that after the nice things Mr. Hummel just said to him.

"I mean they always said that no one was missing me. And that no one was looking after my mother gave me away. I didn't… I'm sorry" Blaine was rumbling. He hasn't said anything for so long and now he's talking like he never stopped. He just needs to get these words out of his mouth. The one's he's been wanting to say for a really long time. And he just couldn't stop himself anymore. He first wanted a few answers before he would be comfortable enough to answer Burt's.

"Why are you sorry exactly?"

"Uhm…" Blaine thought a little bit. "I guess I just shouldn't assume that you didn't do anything after what you said. I'm sure you're a great dad, Kurt is a lucky boy."

This made Burt smile a little bit, but is also made it all a little bit worse.

"I'm also you're father. And of course you assume that, it's not like I was there to safe you. You were the one who escaped, I didn't do that. You did that. You're a strong boy, Blaine."

"I didn't escape. They told me to leave after they told you about me… I guess they were scared that you were going to find me." Blaine said.

"And they should be, because I had kicked their asses."

Blaine laughed at that and laid down again. Burt could see that Blaine was having trouble with keeping his eyes open.

"You go sleep, I'll be back in a hour to bring you back home"

Blaine nodded.

Home, yes that is where he wanted to be.

Home, with his family.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. He didn't even hear Burt close the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading!

Review and tell me what you thought!

I know chapters are short… they are for all my stories at the moment, but I have to write short chapters because I want to update more and sadly I have to do homework sometimes….

But thanks for reading and bye!

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
